<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since When Could He Do That?! by SimmiCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953377">Since When Could He Do That?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmiCookie/pseuds/SimmiCookie'>SimmiCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Sides and the Talents They Come With [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, Cute, Dancing, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Gay Panic, Gen, Headcanon, Hidden Talents, Laughter, Lazy - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyglot, Singing, Smile, but i still love them all, i even have an original book that i should be working on, i hate writing out all the characters and ships, i wish some of these were canon, ill just gradually add characters and relationships as i go, like they would fit the character so well, not me starting another fic while still having an uncomplete one, ooo more tags, someone save me, too many relationships for one anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmiCookie/pseuds/SimmiCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has hidden sides to them that most don't get to see or experience unless they are close enough with another to show them. </p><p>However, some witness these scenes by accident and are almost always blown away by what they saw. </p><p>What happens when the volleyball players start exposing other talents and sides to their teammates? How will they respond?</p><p>_____________________<br/>This is technically a bunch of oneshots but they can be laced together in a way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu &amp; Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Kinoshita Hisashi &amp; Narita Kazuhito, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu &amp; Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kamasaki Yasushi &amp; Moniwa Kaname, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Sides and the Talents They Come With [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kageyama Tobio- Ballet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama is an amazing setter and there is no doubt in anyone's mind about that. However, there are more sides of him that they have yet to see. What will his team think once they see one of them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me starting another collection right while another one is still going on. On top of that, I am still writing my original book...</p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p>Enjoy!!~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>^^^I think Ballet Kageyama should be canon.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio is an extremely talented setter. </p><p>He possessed skills that were hard to beat and a genius mind that never failed him on the court. Even though he had his awkward, yet adorable, moments, he never gave up and always tried his best. However, volleyball and milk were not the only things on his mind. </p><p>There was something else that Kageyama enjoyed just as much as he loved volleyball. It was something his sister introduced to him when he was just three years old and couldn't get out of his mind since then. Even though he couldn't dedicate as much time as he used to because of volleyball and schoolwork, he still finds time every day for at least 15 minutes. He wished he could extend that time and maybe in the future, he would be able to. At least on Sundays, he was able to set aside at least an hour for this activity with his lessons. </p><p>Ballet and volleyball both went hand in hand in some ways. They both helped with endurance and kept his legs toned and loose. Ballet helped with grace, agility, and flexibility while volleyball helped with speed, thinking skills, and arm strength. Overall, they both pushed each other into improving. To anyone else, the notion probably makes no sense but to Kageyama, it was stable in his life and that was really all that mattered. </p><p>When Kageyama woke up that morning to the annoying alarm clock on his nightstand, he felt an itch that needed to be scratched. Not a literal, physical itch, this one was more metaphorical. He needed to do something that he hadn't done in the last three days, making a small part of his brain go crazy without it. </p><p>He wanted, no, <em>needed </em>to dance. He wanted to feel his feet jump off the floor as he spun in the air in graceful turns; wanted to feel what it was like to hold his arms in their perfect position; wanted to feel that slight stretch in his thighs when he had to make a 180-degree angle with his legs. Those feelings, he cherished them with all of his heart, just as much he cherished the feeling of making an incredible set and helping his team score a point. </p><p>Unfortunately, Kageyama knew that he didn't have enough time that morning to dance at home. The time shown on his alarm clock meant that he would only have enough time to do his usual morning routine, get to school, and race Hinata. He needed to beat Hinata and get to the gym before him to tie their score. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could practice my pirouettes when I beat Hinata. Assuming he's not there when I do beat him. </em>
</p><p><em>"If" </em>wasn't a word that came to mind when Kageyama thought of winning. No, it was <em>when: w</em><em>hen </em>he would win against his opponent; <em>When </em>he would beat his opponent; w<em>hen </em>he would bask in victory.</p><p>With this goal in mind, Kageyama lept out of bed and went into his bathroom. He proceeded with his normal morning routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and washing his face. A chill racked up his spine from the cold since he only had a towel wrapped around his hips. He speed-walked back to his room and quickly threw on his volleyball uniform, relieved to have some warmth seep back into his body. Kageyama rolled his socks on and grabbed his bag before heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. </p><p>Kageyama juggled between having a Western-styled breakfast of scrambled eggs or cereal. Since the delicious, creaminess of milk had more of a pull on the young setter's brain, he settled for cereal instead. He took out his favorite cereal, cornflakes with dried strawberries and granola, poured it into a bowl, and then poured milk into it. </p><p>As Kageyama ate, he recited the new ballet combo his teacher assigned him in his head. It was slightly more difficult than the last one but if his teacher didn't doubt his ability, Kageyama had no reason to either. </p><p><em>Center Pirouettes 4/4; </em> <em>5<sup>th</sup> position croisé devant right foot front; </em> <em>Tendu écarté devant with right arm 5<sup>th</sup> high left arm 2nd; </em> <em>Plié in 2<sup>nd</sup> position, arms 2<sup>nd; </sup></em> <em>Retiré left leg to front of knee, arms to 5<sup>th</sup> en avant; </em> <em>Point tendu L éffacé devant, R arm 5<sup>th</sup> en haut left arm 2nd; </em> <em>Close 5<sup>th; </sup></em> <em>Tendu L to side écarté derrière, close 5<sup>th</sup> back, left arm 5<sup>th</sup> en haut, right to 2<sup>nd; </sup></em> <em>Tendu L to back, left arm arabesque front, close 5<sup>th; </sup></em> <em>Tendu L to side écarté derrière, close 5<sup>th</sup> front, left arm 5<sup>th</sup> en haut, right to 2<sup>nd; </sup></em> <em>Passé back right foot to front of knee, arms 5<sup>th</sup> en avant; </em> <em>Place into lunge croisé devant preparation for pirouette en dedans; </em> <em>Double pirouette en dedans to 5<sup>th</sup> croisé left foot front; </em> <em>Relevé to 3<sup>rd</sup> arabesque; </em> <em>Place 4<sup>th</sup> preparation for pirouettes en dehors; </em> <em>Double pirouette en dehors to 5<sup>th</sup> back finishing croisé L devant; </em> <em>Repeat all on other side.</em></p><p>Mentally applauding his spectacular memory, Tobio finished his cereal, drank the remaining milk left in the bowl, and washed it. He left the bowl on the drying rack and went to the front of his house to put on his shoes. Once he finished tying the laces, he stood back up when something else this time caught his eye. </p><p>There was a dark brown closet, the top half having glass doors while the bottom half had three drawers. The closet is most likely supposed to store valuables for display since there were locks on each drawer and one of the glass doors. However, the Kageyamas used the heavily protected closet to store simple things such as bags, shoes, and some sports equipment. For example, kneepads for volleyball and ballet flats. </p><p>Tobio walked over to the closet, opened the glass doors, and reached out for the ballet flats before recoiling his hand. He reached out for the ballet flats again but he didn't grab them, his hand just levitating in the air. His hesitation was foolish, he knew that. But he also was terrified of what others would think and do if they did find out about this other passion. Or even worse, they would kick him out of the volleyball club because they thought he didn't like volleyball enough. </p><p>
  <em>What if they leave me?</em>
</p><p>Shaking his head to get rid of the drowning thoughts, Tobio swallowed the lump in his throat. With any more of these thoughts, Tobio knew that he would spiral and mess up during practice. He also wouldn't be able to beat Hinata if he didn't leave in the next five minutes. </p><p>Finally, his hands gripped the flats tightly. Exhaling a deep breath, he pulled the ballet flats out of their spot and shoved them carefully into his bag. </p><p>
  <em>No one should find out as long as no one sees the flats or me dancing. </em>
</p><p>The Karasuno Volleyball Club was already trying to figure out how Kageyama was so flexible from that one time they played Truth or Dare a couple of weeks ago as a "team-bonding exercise"</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>The rain beat down harshly on the ground and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. With this realization, all the boys called their parents and said that they might not be able to come home for the next couple of hours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coach Ukai left half an hour earlier because he had to open up the shop while Takeda-sensei left shortly after for teacher duties or something like that so the boys were stuck by themselves. The managers hadn't even shown up today because they were invited out by the other managers for a girls' day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a couple of minutes of just sitting around and doing nothing, the freak duo suggested that they play some more volleyball. After about 45 minutes of playing, even they started to get bored of the sport. So now they were all sitting down in the middle of the gym after cleaning up and just idly chatting about whatever came to mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Sugawara got a great idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!" He suggested, causing some people to cheer (mainly Nishinoya and Tanaka) while others groaned (mainly Tsukishima and Asahi).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure. It'll be a good team-bonding exercise," Daichi said, meaning there was no way for anyone to get out of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not playing," Tsukishima deadpanned as he moved his hands to put his headphones on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow Tsukishima, I didn't realize you were so scared," Hinata said with a smug expression on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima growled at him and placed his headphones back onto his shoulder blades, still resting against his neck. </em>
</p><p>"Fine, I'll play then," he said, glaring harshly at Hinata, who in return gave a cheeky smile. </p><p>
  <em>Sugawara let out a small chuckle before saying, "Okay, who wants to go first?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamaguchi tried to hide behind Tsukishima while Asahi tried to hide behind Nishinoya. It is safe to say the former succeeded while the latter didn't. However, both were spared from Sugawara's wrath, thanks to Hinata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna go!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, making the three calm second-years that were behind him wince. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, truth or dare?" Suga asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhhh, truth!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay," Suga said, thinking to himself for a bit before he smiled (quite evil if you asked everyone else). "Where do you and Kageyama disappear to before every game we play?"</em>
</p><p><em>A few snickers rippled throughout the gym while Nishinoya and Tanaka teased their </em>kouhai <em>by saying "Ooooo".</em></p><p>
  <em>Everyone saw how Kageyama's cheeks turned light pink before he looked down in embarrassment. This was funny because they hadn't actually done anything embarrassing if you were to ask anyone else. But to the two very prideful boys, it seemed like a dirty secret that could only be shared between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata's face matched his hair as he stammered out an explanation, "H-He just helps m-me calm down before we play. It's e-easier if it's j-just me and him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what do you two do when it's just you and him?" Tsukishima teased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama, who was getting pissed that Tsukishima was actually enjoying this, barked out, "He answered the question so shut up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga, along with the rest of the team, laughed at the two blushing first-years before deciding that the younger setter was correct. "Okay, then. Hinata, pick someone else."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata quickly glanced at everyone before landing on a certain blond. Tsukishima's eyebrow raised in annoyance before realizing what was coming to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tsukishima, truth or dare?" Hinata asked, stupidly rocking back and forth like a child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Truth," Tsukishima replied as he rolled his eyes. He just wanted to complete his turn and get it over with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay then. How did you ask Yamaguchi out?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's jaws dropped at the ginger's question. They both also sported identical blushes while everyone else had confused expressions on their faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi Boke, what do you mean?" Kageyama probed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I once saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi making out in the club room because I forgot my kneepads in there," Hinata explained, the grin on his face growing wider. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you we should have waited until we got to your house, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi groaned, hiding behind Tsukishima once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone smiled at Yamaguchi's confession while Tsukshima slapped his hand onto Yamaguchi's mouth to prevent him from saying anything more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Tsukishima. You gotta answer the question," Nishinoya said, making everyone quiet down as they waited for the tall blond's response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima groaned quietly before beginning his explanation, "Yamaguchi and I had gotten into a fight about me being too mean to him. I was being meaner than usual because I realized I started to have feelings for him and I got scared that he would find out and reject me. He ran away and the next day, I showed up with flowers and french fries and I apologized, and uh, yeah."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, that's so sweet and romantic," Asahi said, making Tsukishima's blush redder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, he is," Yamaguchi mumbled, aiming a small smile at Tsukishima. Tsukki gave him on back and Sugawara cooed at the adorable couple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, that was fucking adorable," Suga declared. "Tsukishima, pick someone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"King, truth or dare?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama scowled at Tsukishima, who had the nerve to smile innocently at him. He should have known that he would have been the middle blocker's target. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dare," he said, not really caring at this point. After all, what was the worst that could happen after everything Tsukishima had already done?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone stared in shock at the blueberry setter. They didn't expect him to pick dare at all and it was clear that Tsukishima hadn't either since he was quiet. That didn't last very long as Tsukishima was a quick thinker so he was able to blurt out a dare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I dare you to do the splits," Tsukishima said smugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But instead of a horrified expression on Kageyama's face like everyone else expected him to have, the boy kept a resting face and simply shrugged his shoulders. He slipped his volleyball shoes off of his feet and stood up. Putting his right leg in front and moving his left leg back, Kageyama slowly slid down until his legs were resting on the floor. His arms were placed by his sides as an act of balance while he made slight adjustments to his legs to get more comfortable. Once he felt at ease, he looked back up at the blond, very happy to see his astounded expression. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can do the middle splits if you want," Kageyama added, loving how the blond was defeated by him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How are you able to do that, Kageyama?" Daichi asked, sounding a little breathless. </em>
</p><p>Oh shit, <em>Kageyama thought. </em></p><p>
  <em>"My sister made me stretch with her when I was younger and I got flexible enough to do the splits and other stuff," Kageyama rushed out. </em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>That was the moment Kageyama realized he would have to be a bit more careful around his teammates so they wouldn't find out. But it was a little hard to do that when the Chaos Squad (comprised of Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya) constantly hounded him to do other tricks that required a lot of flexibility. They had even asked him to teach them how to do some but they were barely flexible enough to touch the ground without bending their knees. </p><p>Once Kageyama arrived at Karasuno, he looked around for the familiar bike that was usually locked up at the bike rack. When he didn't see it, he went back to the front of the school to see if Hinata had arrived yet but he didn't see the ginger anywhere. As a last resort, Kageyama pulled out his phone and internally groaned. </p><p>Shoyou had texted him earlier and said that he wouldn't be able to come early because he had to take care of Natsu. </p><p><em>I really need to remember to take my phone off of silent in the morning</em>, Kageyama thought as he slipped his phone into his bag. <em>But, I can dance a bit before volleyball starts. </em></p><p>With this sudden realization, a smile danced on his lips. It wasn't the creepy forced one that scared anyone who saw it. No, it was a genuine, adorable smile that people so rarely ever got to see. </p><p>Kageyama jogged to the gym, not wanting to waste any time. He double-checked that no one else was near or in the gym before closing the doors behind him. </p><p>
  <em>Thank God Daichi-san gave me a copy of the key. </em>
</p><p>Tobio flipped the lights on before dimming them slightly. He didn't know why the gym lights had dimmers but they were convenient now.</p><p>He took off his shoes and socks and grabbed the ballet flats out of his bag. Sitting on the floor, he slipped on the flats and flexed his foot a bit, making it loose and limber. Kageyama then stood up with a smile and took his phone out of his bag once more. He searched for the music on YouTube and put it on max volume. </p><p>And then, he started to dance. </p><p>~~~</p><p>For once, the whole Karasuno team arrived at the same time, save for Kageyama. Usually, the order followed as such: Kageyama and Hinata, followed by the third-years, then the second-years, and then the rest of the first-years. Today, everyone managed to arrive at the same time, shocking everyone. </p><p>They chatted with each other as they walked to the gym, jokes and witty quips floating in the air. Once they got to the gym, the noise died down as they heard beautiful music coming from inside. </p><p>"I didn't know Kiyoko-san and Yachi enjoyed classical music," Yamaguchi said, causing a chorus of agreements to ripple through them.</p><p>"Uh, we're not in there," a familiar voice chimed. </p><p>The boys' heads whipped around to see their managers standing behind them with equally confused faces. </p><p>"Uh, maybe it's Takeda-sensei or Coach Ukai?" Yachi suggested. </p><p>"What about us?" Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei appeared too.</p><p>With everyone there, all possible theories were debunked. </p><p>"Well then, Sawamura, open the door carefully," Coach Ukai instructed. </p><p>Daichi nodded and did exactly as he was told. He put his hand on the door handle, pushed it down, and slowly pulled the door open. As he peered into the gym, Daichi couldn't help but let out a gasp. He slowly tiptoed into the gym and everyone followed suit. </p><p>Once everyone else had seen what Daichi had seen, they all let out noises of awe in their own ways. </p><p>They couldn't believe their eyes. </p><p>Kageyama was <em>dancing</em>. And incredibly well from what they could see. </p><p>Tobio hadn't noticed them yet since his eyes were closed, engrossed in his own world.</p><p>He was too busy focusing on the dance and its movements. He loved the way he felt when he danced. As he jumped into the air and spun around, he let the music take control of him. As the violins and violas harmonized with each other, he felt himself rising with the beat. He knew the moves by heart, shown clearly in the way he held his arms and chest high. His heart beated rapidly against his chest as he twirled around from one side of the court to the other. He lept into the air, one arm straight up while his legs were stretched into a split. The violins had sped up, reaching the climax. He landed gracefully with almost no sound and quickly set himself up for his pirouette. As the violins reached their high, the double pirouette came and he spun around successfully. Then came the arabesque, one of his favorite moves. As the violins died down and came into harmony with the rest of the orchestra, Tobio's movements also became more fluid and softer. The music slowly faded out and Tobio's dance came to an end. </p><p>Sounds of clapping woke Tobio from his world. His eyes snapped opened and he whipped his head around so fast that Sugawara was afraid he would get whiplash. </p><p><em>No, no, no, no, no, </em>Kageyama started to panic. </p><p>His breathing became heavier but it wasn't because he was exhausted from dancing. His throat started to clog as he felt his knees hit the floor. Tears blurred his vision but he could faintly make out the stampede of his team coming towards him. </p><p>Hinata reached him first and quickly wrapped his arms around a shakey Tobio. Sugawara grabbed one of Tobio's hands as Asahi handed him a water bottle. But Kageyama still wasn't responding, despite all of his teammates' cries and pleas. </p><p>"Tobio, please calm down," a soothing voice whispered. The hands belonging to the same voice petted his hair gently. </p><p>"Shouyou," Tobio croaked out, burying his head into his best friend's chest. </p><p>Shouyou took the bottle from Asahi's hands and placed it near Tobio's face. He reached for the bottle and took a few sips from it. </p><p>"Are you feeling better now, Tobio?" Shouyou asked softly, tilting Tobio's face up so he could see the setter. </p><p>His eyes were slightly puffy from crying and his voice seemed a bit scratchy as well but overall, he was doing good. </p><p>"Yes, I am. I'm sorry," Tobio whimpered. </p><p>It was hard to see the setter looking so fragile and small. Even Tsukishima felt bad for Tobio and wanted him to feel better. </p><p>"Don't be sorry, idiot," Tsukishima said. Daichi and Sugawara sent him a frightening glare, making Tsukishima flinch.</p><p>"Don't call me an idiot, you goddamn lampost," Tobio mumbled back, causing a smile to break out onto everyone's faces. </p><p>"But he is right, Kageyama-kun. You have no reason to be sorry. We are here to help you," Suga assured. Tobio looked at his <em>senpai</em> before nodding his head in thanks. </p><p>"Okay but that was amazing! You looked so elegant and cool and graceful!" Nishinoya complimented. </p><p>Tobio blushed at the praise and slowly untangled himself from Shouyou's embrace. With his and Suga's help, he stood back up with shaky legs. </p><p>"Kageyama!" </p><p>Tobio's attention snapped to the short blonde manager that was next to him.</p><p>"Yes, Yachi?" </p><p>"I wish you would have told me that you dance! I always wanted a partner to practice with outside of my studio!" Yachi exclaimed, surprising everyone. </p><p>"You do ballet too?" Tobio asked excitedly, a genuine grin appearing on his face. </p><p>"Yeah and I do Latin American dances too since I'm half Argentian."</p><p>"You are?" Kiyoko asked, eyes wide as saucers. </p><p>"Well, my natural blond hair has to come from somewhere right?" Yachi joked. </p><p>"Thank you," Tobio blurted out, causing everyone's attention to snap back to him. </p><p> They all smiled at him and Tobio knew that was their way of saying "You're welcome".</p><p>The touching moment was soon interrupted by two loud claps and a booming voice, "As great of a dancer you are Kageyama, it's time for volleyball now! So let's hustle."</p><p>As everyone ran around to set up the courts and discuss strategies, Tobio felt a surge of warmth throughout his chest. </p><p>He loved his family and they loved him back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have had this idea for quite and while and just couldn't get it out of my head!</p>
<p>I didn't really plan for Kageyama to have a panic attack, it just sorta happened. </p>
<p>I also strongly believe that Kageyama and Tobio are two different people. They just are. </p>
<p>I was thinking of making a series and having individual works posted for whatever characters came to mind but I think for now I'm just going to put all of them in here. If any character has a lot, then I'll give them their own work instead!</p>
<p>Also, I have almost no knowledge of ballet or what would be considered a difficult combination so if you do know a difficult combination, please comment it down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Futakuchi Kenji- Internet Singer/Songwriter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Futakuchi is a famous internet star, gaining popularity by writing and singing his very own songs. However, no one knows who he truly is as he hinds under a mask and the name, Melomaniac. When one of his teammates shows the rest of the team one of his songs, things aren't always bound to go exactly as planned. </p><p>Requested by: @Shadowgeist</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have neglected this fic for too long but do not worry! This one will just have slightly slower updates compared to "Hair Down". </p><p>I also couldn't really find a picture for this one but if anyone does find one or draws one, please send it to me so I can use it. If you draw it yourself, I will give credit!</p><p>Also, I apologize for the crappy summary.</p><p>Enjoy!!~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>^^^ The fan art is a m a z i n g!!</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Futakuchi sighed in relief as he finished uploading his latest song. </p><p>He started creating and uploading his songs when he was a third-year in middle school. At first, only poems were being uploaded to the small website he had created. Soon, they became lyrics with actual music and instrumentals. But once he saw someone else singing <em> his </em>songs without crediting it to him, he gained enough confidence to upload him singing one of his own songs to YouTube. After that, he gained quite a big following on YouTube, Instagram, TikTok, and every other social media platform you could think of. Even his website had a multitude of people who visited it daily, so much so that he created his own app with a Patreon and everything. </p><p>His parents were very proud of everything Kenji had accomplished but were worried about possible threats that came from being famous online. So they struck a deal: Kenji could continue to upload his music as long as he kept his face hidden. Kenji was more than okay with this as he didn’t want anyone from school recognizing him in the first place. </p><p>And so he came up with his own pseudonym: Melomaniac.</p><p>He had given interviews as well and had also started gaining popularity in other countries like America and England. From then on, he became extremely popular and even had a few record labels approach him. But they all wanted him to show his face to them and his parents weren’t comfortable with him being thrusted into the industry until he was done with high school. They wanted him to enjoy his life before everyone surrounded him and honestly, Kenji was relieved to have such caring parents. </p><p>“Kenji! Have you finished your homework yet?” His mom asked as she barged into his room, still in her work clothes. </p><p>“No, Mom. I was just about to start,” Kenji answered as he slipped his headphones onto his neck. </p><p>“Please have it done before dinner. I would like it if we all ate as a family today,” she said before walking out, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Of course, caring parents came with making sure Kenji was on top of his schoolwork.</p><p>His chemistry homework was neglected on his study desk and Futakuchi knew he would need to give it attention soon. But there was so much to do on the singular worksheet that he really did not want to in the first place. Equilibrium was such a long unit for absolutely no reason and it barely made any sense to him in the first place. But he figured he should at least start now so Aone could help him before practice tomorrow.</p><p>The computer had saved everything so now there was no reason to delay his homework. He shut it down and walked over to his book bag to grab all of his chemistry notes he had taken earlier in class. He went to his school desk and opened his notes to the equilibrium section as he placed it next to his homework. Sighing, he took out a pencil and began to solve the first problem. </p><p>After about thirty minutes, his mom called him and his younger sister, Emiko, down for dinner. Thankfully, Kenji had just finished up the last problem on his worksheet as his stomach grumbled loudly. </p><p>As Kenji walked towards the kitchen, he couldn’t help but wonder about what people thought about his newest song. Would they like it? Was it up to their standards of him? </p><p>With this, he also couldn’t help but wonder what his teammates and friends would say if they knew he was Melomaniac. He wondered if they would be proud of him and would stick around still because they truly liked him for who he was or would only want to be his friend because he was famous. </p><p>Kenji shook his head, getting rid of the negative thoughts. He knew his friends would never actually do that to him, especially not Aone or Koganegawa. They were all supportive of each other and always had each other's back. </p><p>With this in mind, Kenji walked into the kitchen to help his mother, a small smile gracing his face. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <b> <em>Melomaniac uploaded a new song. Click here to listen to it!</em> </b>
</p><p>Koganegawa’s face lit up as he saw the notification appear on his phone, both literally and figuratively. He quickly tapped on it, put in his password, and clicked on the new song, not even caring about the fact that he didn’t have his headphones. </p><p>It was titled “Evergreen”. The beat was slow and steady but it was happy as well. It calmed the usually hyper setter and he slowly relaxed onto his bed, closing his eyes as he listened to the lyrics of the song. As he kept listening, he realized that the song was about friends. More specifically, Melomaniac’s friends.</p><p>
  <em> My friends are barging in, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not even knocking on my door, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Screamin’ “Hey, where have you been?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s them, that’s for sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I reply, “In my fucking cabin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They are so forgetful, so immature. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I couldn’t love them anymore </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I couldn’t love them any more than I already do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Than I already do-o-o </em>
</p><p>Kogane wondered who Melomaniac truly was. There was absolutely no information about the singer, only that he was a Japanese guy. Of course, that didn’t really help since they lived in Japan. But Kogane couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew Melomaniac in real life or had at least met him before. His voice sounded so similar to Kogane but because he was singing instead of normally talking, he couldn’t figure out who it was. </p><p>As he listened to the lyrics, they couldn’t help but remind Kogane of something that had occurred multiple weeks ago:</p><p>Futakuchi was going on a family vacation and had a cabin that he was going to stay at. He told everyone this and said that he would be back in a couple of days. They all said goodbye to him and asked him to send pictures. But everyone forgot when he would be back and thought it would only be three days but it was actually five. So they all went to his house and barged in, only to see their captain unpacking. Needless to say, he was very pissed and absolutely ruthless during practice the next day. </p><p>He chuckled at the fond memory, although it wasn’t so fond when it was being created. </p><p>The song was coming to an end and Kogane liked it so much that he rewinded it and decided to actually watch the video. All he could really see was a light blue backdrop with a man standing in the center of the video, behind a microphone. Melomaniac was wearing a monochromatic outfit that consisted of a cream-colored hoodie and sweatpants, which was similar to what he usually wore in most of the videos. </p><p>Kogane looked for any hints in the video, trying to see if there was anything that revealed who Melomaniac was. But alas, the singer was extremely careful and made sure not to show any brands or even his neck. Hell, he barely showed any skin at all from what Kogane noticed. </p><p><em> I wonder if anyone on the team listens to him </em>, Kogane thought, repeating the song for the third time now. It was just so good!</p><p>
  <em> If anyone does, I could ask them if he sounds familiar! </em>
</p><p>With this plan in mind, Kogane eventually turned off the music before getting under the covers. He closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his lips. </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah, it’s all coming together.  </em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Before practice officially started, Kogane gathered his whole team into the club room, save for Futakuchi who was running a bit late because he had to drop his sister at school. Kogane figured that he could just ask Futakuchi later if none of his team recognizes the voice. </p><p>“So why are we here? Besides for practice?” Sakunami asked, sitting down on the floor. </p><p>Everyone else followed his lead except for Kogane, busy getting his phone from his bag. </p><p>“Because I wanted to show you guys something!” The energetic setter exclaimed as he typed in his password. </p><p>Obara eyed the setter before asking, “What is it?”</p><p>“Do you guys know who Melomaniac is?” How could they not?</p><p>“Uh, I’ve seen him on social media and in a couple of magazines but I’ve never listened to his music.”</p><p>“I think he’s a singer?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Aone just shook his head in response. </p><p>Kogane was a little bummed out that his friends hadn’t gotten to experience the pleasure of listening to Melomaniac’s music but they were about to. </p><p>“Let me show you his latest song,” Kogane said, finally locating his phone. </p><p>Now everyone was giving him a confused look. Why would he drag all of them in the clubroom just to introduce them to a new musician?</p><p>Kogane opened Melomaniac’s app and clicked on his latest song. He gave the phone to Aone and clicked the play button. Melomaniac’s smooth voice enveloped the entire clubroom. Everyone listened closely to the internet star’s voice and music; it was soothing and pleasant. Aone turned up the volume so everyone could hear it better. Some of them were thinking of listening to more of his songs once they got home. But once the song was over, they had come to a conclusion:</p><p>They had all heard his voice before. </p><p>“Why does his voice sound so familiar?” Sakunami asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>Moniwa had been thinking the same thing as him. He went through the people he knew closely, trying to figure out if any of their voices match. </p><p>
  <em> It’s not Aone, his voice is way deeper. It’s not Kamasaki, he can’t sing at all. Not Sakunami since he seemed genuine when he asked. It can’t be Obara, he doesn’t have enough time and also doesn’t really like to sing. It’s definitely not Kogane. Could it be… </em>
</p><p>“Could it be…” Moniwa started before shaking his head. </p><p>“Could it be who?” Kamasaki asked. </p><p>No way, it couldn’t be him. </p><p>
  <em> It couldn’t possibly be Futakuchi, right? </em>
</p><p>But it had to be. The singer sounded exactly like him! Furthermore, he could have sworn he had seen Futakuchi wear that same thing about a week ago when they all went out to eat as a team. He had asked where Futakuchi where he got it but Futakuchi didn’t know either since his mom bought it as a birthday present. There was something else as well. </p><p>“The song’s lyrics remind me of that one time we all barged into Futakuchi’s house a couple of weeks ago because we forgot when he was coming back,” Moniwa finally said. </p><p>Kogane’s eyes widened as he agreed. “That’s what I thought as well!”</p><p>“Melomaniac has to be Futakuchi, he sounds just like him,” Aone said, his cool voice reverberating around the room. </p><p>Everyone stared at him with awe and shock while he looked at them, waiting for them to state an opinion. Kamasaki finally broke the unnerving silence as he grabbed the phone from Aone’s hands. </p><p>“If Aone literally said so, it must be true,” Kamasaki said with a wide grin on his voice. </p><p>Aone smiled back at him and nodded before everyone else chimed in with their agreement. They started to chat about ways to confirm their suspicions or even just ask Futakuchi without making him uncomfortable. </p><p>However, none of them had realized the future captain who had been standing in front of the door since Aone spoke. Futakuchi somehow always managed to stay deathly quiet when walking around or opening doors which his friends had still yet to get used to. </p><p>As he listened to them come up with ridiculous ideas, his thoughts had started to consume him. </p><p>
  <em> How did they find out? I didn’t even know they listened to my music. I can’t believe they were able to recognize my voice. Do they even like my music? Do they think I’m not into volleyball? Will they still wanna be friends with me? They might become even more annoyed with me.  </em>
</p><p>Futakuchi let out a loud sob, startling everyone. He himself didn’t realize he was crying and was trying to stop. Clamping down on his hand, he tried to prevent any more cries from escaping his lips. His legs trembled and soon he slid down onto the floor, using the door he entered through to support his back. His head was buried into his knees as he continued the attempt to muffle his sobs. Nothing was working out for him and that thought made it even worse. </p><p>Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and worried faces. No one expected him to have heard their whole conversation. Even if he had, no one expected him to experience a panic attack either. They were all shocked that the confident and easy-going future captain was crying. </p><p>Aone, who had been the first to snap out of his initial shock, walked over to Futakuchi and brought his arms around him. Most people would try to whisper and tell the other person sweet nothings or meaningless promises. However, Aone was the type to speak wordless speeches. He cradled his close friend gently and kept holding him until his sobs died down to smaller sniffles. </p><p>Moniwa, the second to snap out of the shock, ran over to his <em> kouhai </em>and ran his hand up and down Futakuchi’s forearm. The small sniffles turned into gulps and pants for air and eventually, Futakuchi brought his head out of his knees. </p><p>“Sorry,” he croaked, feeling so goddamn pathetic. </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Kamasaki reassured, stepping closer. </p><p>Sure, the underclassman got his nerves repeatedly but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about him. </p><p>“I’m just crying over something dumb,” Futakuchi mumbled before sniffling. </p><p>Aone loosened his grip on him, causing Futakuchi to look at him. Aone bowed his head slightly and Futakuchi already knew what he was doing. He tilted Aone’s head up, rubbing his thumb along Aone’s cheek. </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s not your fault. Thank you.  </em>
</p><p>“But why did you cry?” Kogane asked. Kamasaki turned around to hit him on the head but Obara beat him to it. </p><p>“It’s really dumb,” Futakuchi repeated as he extended his legs out, stretching them a bit. </p><p>“Then what’s the problem with sharing it?” Kogane asked again, still not understanding. </p><p>Moniwa realized this and simply said, “You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to. But I do want to ask, are you actually Melomaniac?”</p><p>Futakuchi let out a sigh, knowing there was no way he would be able to get out of this, and nodded. Kogane let out a gasp of awe while everyone had a smile on their faces. </p><p>“How did you all figure it out?” Futakuchi was dying to know. </p><p>“Well Kogane showed us your latest song and we all were able to recognize your voice. Plus, the lyrics reminded us of when we forgot how many days you would be away at your cabin,” Sakunami explained. </p><p>Futakuchi nodded his head, “Well the song was inspired by all of you anyway. Each of you has at least one line in the song that’s about you in the second verse. The first verse, as Sakunami said, was about that time you all forgot.”</p><p>“I can’t believe one of my teammates is the actual Melomaniac!” Kogane exclaimed after being a little too quiet. </p><p>“I didn’t know you all listened to me,” Futakuchi said, trying to stand up with Aone’s support. </p><p>“Oh, uh, it’s actually only Kogane who does. This is the first time any of us listened to your music,” Kamasaki admitted before adding, “But it’s really good!”</p><p>Futakuchi smiled upon hearing the praise, his cheeks turned a light pink as well. He would just blame it on the crying though. </p><p>“Thanks,” Futakuchi said, standing tall on the legs that felt so weak a couple of minutes ago. </p><p>“Which line is mine in the song?” Kogane asked, adding to the light mood. </p><p>Futakuchi showed everyone their line, watching as everyone’s face lit up with joy. He couldn’t believe he doubted them: his best friends and support. </p><p>Everyone realized that practice was going to start in a few minutes and began to leave the clubroom. Futakuchi was the second to last but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. Before he could turn around to see Aone’s face and interpret what he meant, he felt his hot breath on his ear. </p><p>“We will always be here for you. At least I will,” Aone whispered, before maneuvering around Futakuchi so he could walk out the door. What Aone didn’t want him to see was the massive blush he was sporting on his face. </p><p>Futakuchi was left to gape like a koi fish as he watched Aone walk away. That was probably the most he had ever heard Aone speak in a month alone, much less a day. But that wasn’t why he was so surprised. </p><p>No, he was surprised by how bold Aone had been and how good his breath felt on his ear. </p><p>Blushing on the thought, Futakuchi ran out the door, thinking that Aone was teasing him mercilessly. </p><p>
  <em> Well, two can play at this game. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry but I really can't write song lyrics very well. I'm good at writing stories, not songs. I hope they are good enough and rhyme well enough as well. </p><p>I'm not sure as to why I keep giving them panic attacks. I don't even like watching them suffer and can barely read angst without some sort of comfort. I promise the next one will not have any panic attacks. Also, am I supposed to give trigger warnings because I don't want to spoil the stories?</p><p>Anyways, if you haven't already, please go check out my other work: Hair Down!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story will be going on hiatus for a while. </p><p>I'm not sure when I will resume writing oneshots for it but I'm going to take a break for a bit and work on my own original stories. </p><p>I am also having trouble writing these one-shots and I don't want to give you guys crappy writing. </p><p>I will be returning to these some time but not for a while so... yeah. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all the comments, kudos, hits, and suggestions!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request format:<br/>1. Character<br/>2. Hidden Talent/Side/Character Trait<br/>3. (Optional) Small description of the plot</p><p>Please leave a kudos and a comment!</p><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>